Finding Her Book one Nathan
by raeanimegurl
Summary: Mikela French is a 22 year old girl with a good life. But when her sister goes missing in the world found by their father, the only one who knows around the area is her. But it means lots of memories that she doesnt want to remember. story better than sum
1. prolouge

_The older girl stood there, her black hat's shadow hiding her milky brown eyes as she watched the coffin be carried off. She couldnt help but bite her tounge, in order to keep her emotions all together, something she had learned from __**him**__. Her brown hair was tied close to her head, but even so the wind blew through her stray hairs, giving her a chill. She glanced down at the younger girl beside her. Her blonde locks were in two braids and tied at the end with black bows. Tears fell down from her turquoise eyes, but no sob past the pale lips. Michelle could'nt be prouder of her sister. They lost their mother a long time ago, and now their father had joined her. So they were left, to fend for themselves. Something tiwsted in her gut with just the thought of that. She put a gloved hand gently on the little head._

" dont worry Mika" she whispered, using her pet name "I wont leave you, We will be together forever" The little girl looked up at her.

"Promise Sister" She asked softly.

"I Promise."

A shrill sound could be heard in the small apartment. Mikeala's turquoise eyes fluttered open as she cursed and grabbed the phone at her bedside table "hello?" her tired voice asked.

"Mikela! Finally you answer I have been texting you for hours now." She heard her friend Grant's voice bellow on the other end.

"Well see here Grant, funny story. Yeah, see I'm normal, so I tend to be asleep at 2 in the morning, and usually my cellphone is off." She grumbled as she turned on her  
lamp. "So mr. Istayupallnightsoyoushouldtoo, what do you want."

"well, how do i put this, Mika, your sister is missing."

"WHAT!" She screamed as she jumped up. "Tell me what is going on now!" She yelled as she grabbed some jeans and pulled them on.

"Well by the sounds of all the rustling, im guessing that your already about to come. So come to the office and I'll give you the details here." And the line went dead.

"Grant!Grant! Shit" She cursed as she threw away the phone.

The office was a secret organization started by her father. Its mission was exactly like an innocent explorer's, just that they would trabe to another world. The other world was unkown to anyone but workers in the office, it was called Dunrefurth. When Mikela's father died her older sister took over, Mikela was offered a job ther, but she declined. She wanted to forget all about it. And her past there.

"Damnit" Mikela cursed under her breath as she grabbed her keys and coat, and ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter 1

"This is around where the communicator crashed" Grant said pointing to the map of Dunerfurth.

"Of course, in the worst part of the town, great place to lose communication Misa" Mikela muttered as she went to the main closet and pulled the doors open. 

"Mikela what are you doing?" Grant hissed as she started to throw contraptions out, going deeper into the closet. 

"I'm going to save her of course" She replied as she grabbed a communicator and placed it in her right ear. She studied the guns before grabbing one and attaching it to her belt. "I'm the only one other than my sister who knows Dunerfurth best, so I'm going"

"Mikela, do you really think that's a good idea, you know Guinevere's gonna get mad." Grant asked worriedly as he glanced around. "You don't work here remember?" Mikela ignored his comment and pulled out a silver watch

"Whats this?" she asked curiously, Grant sighed, knowing she wasn't going to listen to his complaints anymore.

"It's a transporter that we are still working on, you shouldn't use it, it still has a few kinks and we haven't tried it out yet." Mikela looked at him before putting it on her wrist "Mika" he whined.

"Today is a good day to try it." She smiled at him. "Don't worry Grant, I'll be fine." She added as she grabbed a brown cloak and tied it under her chin; it flowed and covered her body, hiding any evidence that she was even a woman. "Here I go" She said as she pressed the side of the watch and disappeared.

Mikela swung and leaned up against the wall, trying to get over her dizzy feeling, she noticed her new surroundings. The old brick walls told her that she was in a dark alleyway, and the purple sky filled with a moon and a sun told her that it wasn't earth. She pulled the brown hood over her blonde locks that almost glowed in the world. With one more check of her cloak she slipped into the busy market.  
She couldn't help but to look around at the different shops, she had to buy her supplies. Buying some food she started to look for anything that would give her clues as to the whereabouts of her sister. A shop caught her attention and she pushed the door open, walking in. The shop was a scroll shop. She lightly touched her fingers over the scroll, noticing that the shop keeper was watching her closely, not trusting her look, or maybe it was her scent, he could smell that she was a human. Her eyes met his before she went past a bookcase, knowing that would be the blind spot. Mikela grabbed a scroll and slowly started to unravel it when it was taken out of her hand

"Can I help you" A low voice whispered by her ear. She slowly placed a hand on her gun as she kept her back to the demon.

"Why yes you can help me, by going to your backroom. And you don't want to disagree with me" she said in an equal low voice.

"No? And what if I do disagree?" The demon taunted. Mikela turned quickly and glared up at him, her gun stabbing his chest, point blank to his heart.

"This" She whispered as she poked him to walk forward. He turned and started to walk to the closed door, with her behind, the safety of the gun unlocked as she kept pushing him with it. He opened the door and walked in, Mikela quickly looked around the shop before closing the door and flicking the lights on.

"Who the hell do you think you are" The demon exploded. "I haven't done anything wrong to make the humans come and attack my shop. What do you have to say about yourself buddy huh?"

"Dere'kral's" Mikela said calmly, although that didn't calm him down

"How the hell do you know my name! What have I done, you trying to run me out of business? Huh? Are you buddy?" Mikela rolled her eyes and sighed. Clicking the safety back on and putting her gun away. She pulled down her hood, trying not to laugh as he gaped at her.

"Are you done yelling at me?" he didn't say anything; just nodded dumbly "I need your help." she stated staring in his grey eyes that **used** to take her breath away. He chuckled lowly, shaking his silver hair.

"Well well well if it isn't little Mikela, my you've grown since I've last seen you" He grinned wolfishly as he circled around her.

"Yes really nice to see you too...Now tell me, have you seen Michelle lately?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip, annoyed.

"Your sister...No I haven't why?" he answered looking concerned.

"She went missing last night so I came to find her" she answered as she sat on the chair, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I shoulda known you weren't here to visit lil ol' me. No there has been no sign of her" Mika nodded before standing. She started putting her hood up when Dere'kral's hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at him. "Let go, Dere'kral." She said sternly, masking her fear.

"Why? Why after four years you come back, and the only reason is for your sister" He asked, with an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"Because the only reason I've come back is to find her, I want nothing to do with Dunerfurth" She hissed as she tried to get out of his iron grip.

"Mikela" he whispered her name as his other arm snaked around her waist. "I've missed you"

"Oh yeah, well that's funny, since you were the one who broke up with me" she growled, he stopped with a confused look, she took that chance to wrench herself out of his grip and ran out, putting her hood on as she pushed through the crowd.

_"Mika"_ Grant's voice rang in her ear. She leaned up against a building with a sigh before turning o the microphone

"Yeah I'm here" She replied

_"Any luck?"_ he asked

"Not yet. What about you?"

_" Nothing, but according to the map, your close by. Turn left, and you'll be right where she disappeared." _Mikela looked to her left and started to walk down towards the darkness _"I didn't mean go down there" _He said annoyed as she took out some goggles from the inside pocket of the cloak. She put them over her eyes and turned on the light.

"I turned the camera on, so you can see what I can see" she heard Grant let out a stressed sigh. Knowing not to argue.

"_Stop where you are… That's where she disappeared" _ Mikela started to search around the area, her hand touched some fabric making her stop as she picked it up, shining the flashlight on it.

"I found her cloak" She muttered as it ran through her fingers. Something stuck on her fingers and she held them up to see blood. "I found blood…"

"_Press the middle of the watch and you'll get a q-tip to analyze it." _Grant said as she heard him working on the computer.

"Like Martin Mystery." Mikela joked despite herself. She pressed the middle button and a q-tip shot out, almost falling to the ground "there's the first kink" she grunted as she caught in time and rubbed it on the blood. "Its new" she stated as it came off easily, she put it back in the watch and noticed how the glasses became like a screen showing the DNA match, "some of its Michelle's, but there's another's." she paused, "Grant the other blood…"

"_I know, it doesn't make any sense." _He muttered her thoughts. Footsteps echoed down the alleyway making Mikela freeze. _"Mika, someone's coming"_

"I know" she growled, she quickly stood and ran in between two buildings.

"_Get out of there, it could be the men who captured Michelle, do you want to be caught as well. And then no one find you!"_ Grant yelled into the piece making her cringe

"Grant, I've never listened to what you've had to say before, and I'm not going to start now"

"_Mikela now is" _His voice wet out as she turned the communicator off and hid more into the darkness. A loud drunken voice was heard with snarling and growling.

"So angel boy you dared to piss da boss off, well now I have to kill you" Mikela could see the demon who was talking, he was so drunk he couldn't even stand straight, but he was blocking the 'angel boy' the demon's stiffened body told her that the other guy was saying something. Something that he shouldn't of because he was punched into trash cans. "You bastard!!!" The demon yelled before jumping after him and punching the guy multiple times. Mikela quickly grabbed her gun and unlocked the safety before aiming. The bang echoed through the alleyway and the demon froze before falling over. Making sure it was safe, she ran out to the two hunched over men. Gun pointed to the demon. His angered eyes met hers. But before he could say anything she growled at him

"Move and I'll shoot you again, but this time I wont miss" he shut his mouth and moaned in pain as she crouched down to the other man. He was unconscious and his head lip, and nose was bleeding. Even so, she could see why the guy was calling him an angel. His blonde hair looked more golden than hers. But no angel would be found in Dunerfurth let alone Linderslum. She turned the communicator on before grabbing the guy's arm and slipping it over her shoulder, putting hers on his waist.

"_Mikela French you are a stupid stupid girl, as if I wouldn't get in enough trouble for you going with out Gwen's permission, but now you turned off your communicator."_

"Hi Grant, I have an unconscious guy with me, I'm taking him to an old friend of mine, and I don't think I'll be going for awhile." She stated as she started to walk.

"_Fine, but be careful"_ He stated gruffly

"I will, sorry if I worried you" She joked before stepping back into the market and to Dere'kral's place.


	3. Chapter 2

Mikela placed the cloth in the warm water before wiping the blood off the guy's forehead. She gently dabbed the wound before placing it back in the water.

"Why do I have two humans in the back of my shop again?" Dere'kral asked grumpily as he leaned up against the door frame. Mikela glared at him as she gently wiped the boy's lips.

"Can you get me some bandages." She demanded more than asked. Dere'kral grumbled and disappeared. With a sigh Mikela placed the cloth back in and looked at her patient. His face was pale but his head wound seemed to be healing faster than any normal person. She gently brushed his bangs out of his peaceful face. His eyes fluttered open and she quickly recoiled her hand back. He was staring right at her. His baby blue eyes looked so confused. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, are you feeling alright" she asked softly.

"Did you save me?" His melodic voice asked and she found herself looking anywhere but his eyes. She nodded dumbly as she started to clean the room up. "I am in your debt" he smiled as he tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't move yet, your probably really dizzy still-" she started as she ran to his side. But froze when he kissed her forehead. A strange tingly feeling went through her body and she closed her eyes as a blush came on her cheeks. He pulled away and looked in to her turquoise eyes when she opened them. "I, Nathan, Angel of the fifth army am now Mikela French's guardian angel"

"Dere'kral is the food burning?" Mikela asked as she came into the room with clean clothes.

"How should I know" he grumbled.

"Because you were the one complaining that you wee hungry and needed food right now" Dere'kral let a growl of annoyance as she walked by him and smacked him upside the head. He got up and followed Mikela towards the kitchen and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed what she was staring at. Instead he let another growl pass his lips.

"The food you were cooking burnt so I made some new stuff" Nathan smiled warmly at Mikela's shocked look. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine thank you Nathan" She smiled as she looked at what he was cooking "it looks good" she added.

"Suck up" Dere'kral grumbled and Mikela turned to him

"Don't be so rude, grow up!" She growled menacingly he glared at her as his green eyes flashed. He bent down and wrapped his arms aroundher legs before standing up and walking she screamed and started to pound his back "Let go of me right now Dere'kral! Do you hear me! Let go of me you stupid demon!" She screamed as he threw her into a pond, she grabbed his head and pulled him down. "oww" She groaned as she rubbed her butt she opened her eyes to see Dere'kral over her. His hands were on her sides and his face was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. He opened his eyes and stiffened when their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat. Without a blink he was pulled off by a rough hand.

"Are you alright Mikela?" Nathan asked as he helped her up, she nodded gratefully before hugging her close to him. She looked up to see Nathan and Dere'kral glaring at each other. With a sigh she noticed that something was starting to solidify. She cursed under her breath, knowing what was coming

"MIKELA FRENCH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" She heard a familiar voice yell, Nathan tried to place her behind him but she tripped over a rock and splashed back into the pond.

"Good job angel" Dere'kral howled with laughter.

"Grant! I blame you for this" Mikela yelled as she stood and marched right up to the translucent form.

"You're the one with her stupid communicator off" He yelled back

"I never agreed to having it on 24/7, besides its obviously not that hard to reach me." She growled rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" he hissed "Thanks to you, the Guinevere said that I have to come help you now. So thank you, thank you for ruining the last chance I had to making up with Kristy."

"Not my fault you kept sleeping in, and why does Gwen want you here?"

"Well Randy is busy with Koty and Aimiee with Jose, etc etc. And the boss is busy too."

"What about Matt? Or Blair?"

"They are on vacation too." Mikela opened her mouth to say something back when she heard Nathan clear his voice.

"Umm, Mikela, who is this person?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Oh, this is the annoying idiotic friend of mine Grant." She turned back to Grant and sighed "That is Nathan, and the other one is Dere'kral"

"Oh my god… Mika-poo is with two guys, move so I can see" She heard another familiar voice squeal as Grant was shoved out of the way. A petite form took his place. She had dyed purple hair with red tips, and her brown eyes glistened mischievously. "Oh my god she is! Are you cheating on me sweetie pie?" Mikela laughed as she winked playfully.

"Only as much as you are, love." She answered back and the smaller girl gave a fake gasp making Mikela laugh. "So what are you doing at work, I thought you were off with Koty."

"I was but his brother had a midlife crisis and needed him" Mikela looked shocked and she heard Grant fall out of his chair.

"Kyle?" Mikela asked

"Yup"

"Had a midlife Crisis?" Grant finished

"Yup"

"Then what the hell are we? I mean if he's having a midlife crisis" Mikela demanded baffled. Kyle had graduated the same time as Mikela and Grant, Randy and her boyfriend graduated a year later.

"Don't worry you two, Kyle is just being Kyle."

"I hope so cause now I feel old." Mikela muttered under her breath

"Your not old Mikela" Nathan smiled at her, she felt her cheeks turn to a pink hue once again.

"So who are the guys?" Randy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"This is Nathan, and the loner over there is Dere'kral."

"Oh really" Randy said, her voice darkening as she glanced at him before turning back to Mikela, she smiled at Nathan.

"You take care of her Nathan"

"Of course I will" he answered wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"H-hey I can take care of myself" She stated and Randy just laughed


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The three just sat down when the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it" Mikela smiled as she stood up and walked to the door. She put her hand on the brass knob and turned it slowly, smiling she opened the door fully and ushered the familiar person in. The tall man pulled the brown hood off his head as he looked around. His brown hair just went past his chin and his dark brown eyes looked…Sad

"Grant what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" He mumbled as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Well… Your just in time for breakfast" Grant followed Mikela obediently as they walked to the dining room. Nathan smiled and stood sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" Nathan grinned and Grant took his hand.

"Yeah, you too."

Mikela showed Grant to his new room and leaned against the doorway, watching him as he placed his old bag on the dusty bed. E turned and eyed her warily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she asked innocently

"Like I'm hiding something"

"Are you hiding something?"

"No"

"Then I'm not looking at you like that." She finished with a shrug, ignoring his glare. Silence filled the room and Mikela could see Grant start to fidget.

"Fine, I talked to Amy and Kristy told her that she found some one new." Mikela looked down; she always had a feeling that Kristy was going to do that to him.

"I'm sorry Grant, but there are many other fish in the sea right?" Mikela smiled, remembering when he said that to her after Dere'kral had broke up with her. "Or maybe the guy will be a total jerk and she'll come crawling back. Only time will tell" Grant sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh and Mikela walked over to him wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You should go back; I can handle myself you know"

"Since when did I listen to you?" He joked and she giggled.

"Grant you're a nice guy, you'll find the right girl, and maybe it wasn't Kristy, so what, there are so many others out there."

"You too"

"Now Grant we both know that I don't swing that way" she grinned and it was his turn to laugh.

"You know what I meant"

"Yes I know, now get some rest. The time change here can be very hard to handle.

"Thanks Mika" she smiled and stood patting his head.

"Anytime, shortie" she answered before walking out.

Mikela sat in Dere'kral's Library looking over the map of Linderslum. A pencil was tucked behind her ear as she chewed on her thumbnail thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked and Mikela smiled up at Nathan

"Trying to figure out where they could've taken her." She replied as she took her pencil out and pointed it at an alleyway. "This is where she disappeared. And from here her captor could've gone three ways. Out the back alley, but that goes to more alleyways and then to a dead-end, making that way no good." She said as she wrote a giant x at the end. "Now the second way would be to go out of the alley and into the market. But people would've gotten suspicious, plus Dere'kral knows my sister's scent and they would've passed here.

"Making those two most unlikely places" Nathan added

"Exactly" Mikela said as she wrote a giant x there to.

"And the last way?"

"That's the most confusing way. They would've gone up. See, after catching her, they could've been able to go on top o the buildings and jumped from building to building which would soon take them out to the woods."

"That's true, but if I remember correctly. Those buildings are too tall for any demon to jump"

"Exactly where it gets confusing"

"But angels and dark angels would be able to." Mikela's breath hitched in as she looked at him

"Meaning"

"Meaning we are dealing with something a lot bigger than what we had figured." He finished venom in his voice.

"But why would the dark angels want her?"

"We aren't sure, that is the real reason I was sent here. Dark angels barely show themselves, but sightings of them have been showing up here like mad, if they were the ones who have taken your sister… Then working together is the best thing."

Mikela and Nathan filled the other two in at dinner.

"So what are we going to do?" Grant asked as his eyes still looked bugged out.

"We are going after them." Mikela answered "So get packed tonight Grant, sorry you weren't able to relax at all" she turned to Dere'kral "And thanks for letting us stay, we will be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

"What do you mean; I'm coming with you guys. I know this world best, so I might as well tag along." Dere'kral growled and Mikela smiled at him. "So where are we going"

"The Dunerfurth woods"


End file.
